dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim So Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim So Hyun *'Nombre:' 김소현 / Kim So Hyun *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Australia *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Liebre *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor *'Agencia:' E&T Story Entertainment Dramas * Love Alarm 2 (Netflix, 2020) * The Tale of Nokdu (KBS2, 2019) * Love Alarm (Netflix, 2019) * Radio Romance (KBS2, 2018) * While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) cameo * Ruler: Master of the Mask (MBC, 2017) * Goblin (tvN, 2016-2017) * Let's Fight Ghost (tvN, 2016) * Page Turner (KBS2, 2016) * Nightmare Teacher (Naver TVcast, 2016) * Who Are You: School 2015 (KBS2, 2015) * The Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015) * Different Cries (KBS2, 2014) * Reset (OCN, 2014) * Triangle (MBC, 2014) * The Suspicious Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) * I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) * Birth Secret (SBS, 2013) * IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) * Missing You (MBC, 2012) * Ma Boy (Tooniverse, 2012) * Reckless Family (MBC Every1, 2012) * Love Again (jTBC, 2012) * The Rooftop Prince(SBS, 2012) * The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) * Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (jTBC, 2011) * Thorn Birds (KBS2, 2011) * The Duo (MBC, 2011) * Bread, Love and Dreams (KBS2, 2010) * Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) * Wife and Woman (KBS2, 2009) * Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2008) * Que Sera, Sera (MBC, 2007) * Blissful Woman (KBS2, 2007) Temas para Dramas * Can't You Hear My Heart tema para Ruler: Master of the Mask (2017) * Dream tema para Let's Fight Ghost (2016) * Reset tema para Reset (2014) * First Love tema para The Suspicious Housekeeper (2013) Programas de TV / MC * Under Nineteen (MBC, 2018) como MC * Because It's My First 20s-Kim So Hyun YOLO Solo California (YouTube / Facebook / Naver, 2018) * 27th Seoul Music Awards (25/01/2018, como MC) * 32nd Golden Disk Awards (11/01/2018, como MC) * 2017 KBS Drama Awards (31/12/2017, como MC) * MAMA 2017 (28/11/2017, como MC) * 2017 Busan One Asia Festival (22/10/2017, como MC) * Running Man (SBS, 25/12/2016, ep 331) * 2016 Dream Concert (4/06/2016, como MC) * KBS Enterntainment Weekly (30/01/2016) * KBS Drama Awards (31/12/2015, como MC) * 2015 MelOn Music Awards (2015, como MC) * Show! Music Core (MBC, 2013-2015, como MC) * Mujakjeong Family (MBC Every1, 2012) Películas * Your Name (2016) voz de doblaje * Princess Deokhye (2016) * Pure Love (2016) * Killer Toon (2013) * I Am a King (2012) * Sin Of A Family (2011) * Spy Papa (2011) * Man Of Vendetta (2010) Temas para Películas * Water is Wide tema para Pure Love (2016) * Violet Fragrance tema para Pure Love (2016) * Daddy and Me tema para Spy Papa (2011) * Family Picture tema para Sin Of A Family (2011) Anuncios * Bausch+Lomb LACELLE (2019, lentillas) * Amorepacific (2018) * Hanyul (2018, skincare product) * Samsung Securities (2017-2018) * Pelicana Chicken (2017) * Clubclio (2017) * Samsung Electronics (2017) * Skono (2017, shoes) * G-Market (2016-2017) * Let's Share the Heart Campaign (2016) * Salvatore Ferragamo x Sara Battaglia Limited Edition Handbags (2016) * SOUP (2015-2019) * Peripera (2015-2017) * Domino Pizza (2015-2016, junto a Kim Woo Bin) * Elite Uniforms (2015-2016, junto a BTOB) * Pocari Sweat (2015-2016) * Collect Inspiration by Anniel & Springa (2015) * Hazzys (2015, junto a Sung Jae) * Post Honey Oz Cereal (2015) * Samsung Laptop (2015) * Skechers (2015) * Elite Uniforms (2014-2015, junto a WINNER) * UNIONBAY (2014-2015, junto a Lee Hyun Woo y Park Seo Joon) * Typhoon noodle (2014, junto a Yoon Doo Joon) * Jill Stuart Accessory (2013-2014) * U+LTE (2013) * Get it Beauty Self (2013) * tn (2013) * Cosmetics Company TV (2013) * Elite Uniforms (2012, junto a INFINITE) * Nintendo 3DS (2012, junto a Kim Yoo Jung) * Downy (2010) * Cookie (2005) * Gas Safety Corporation. * Water Corporation. Videos Musicales * BOYFRIEND - I Yah (2013) * Hi.ni - Legend of Tears (2012) * TOUCH - Let's Walk Together (2012) Reconocimientos * 2019 KBS Drama Awards: '''Excellence Award for Miniseries (Female) (The Tale of Nokdu) * '''2019 KBS Drama Awards: '''Best Couple Award junto a Jang Dong Yoon (The Tale of Nokdu) * '''2018 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Excellence Award (Music & Talk Show) * '''2018 Instagram Awards: Account With Biggest Growth * 2017 MBC Drama Awards: '''Popularity Award (Ruler: Master of the Mask) * '''2017 7th Annual Hallyu Wave Awards: '''Hallyu Actress (Ruler: Master of the Mask) * '''2016 Multimedia & Film Technology Awards: Premio Estrella Brillante * 2015 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Nueva Actriz (Who Are You: School 2015) * '''2015 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio de los internautas (Who Are You: School 2015) * '''2015 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Yook Sung Jae (Who Are You: School 2015) * '''2015 8th Korea Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Estrella de 2015 (Who Are You: School 2015) * '''2014 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz en Drama Corto por Different Cries * 2014 MBC Entertainment Awards: Premio a la Popularidad (Show! Music Core) * 2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Nueva Estrella por The Suspicious Housekeeper * '''2012 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz Infantil por The Moon That Embraces the Sun y Missing You * 2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: Premio Especial Actor Infantil por The Moon That Embraces the Sun, Rooftop Prince y Ma Boy Curiosidades * Educación: ** Hoeryong Elementary School ** Towol Elementary School ** Munjung Middle School ** Hanyang University * '''Hobbies: '''Leer libros, escuchar música. * Nació en Australia, pero su familia se mudó a Corea en el 2003. * Su padre murió cuando ella tenía 9 años. * Comenzó su carrera como actriz infantil cuando tenía siete años de edad, e inicialmente saltó a la fama en el 2012 por su papel de joven villana a ser reina en el drama de época The Moon That Embraces the Sun, y una niña que cae en tragedia en el melodrama del 2013 Missing You. * Estuvo en un grupo de niñas a los 8 años, llamado '4Angels'. * En 2009, participó en el musical Jewel in the Palace. * Su primer beso fue con el actor Yeo Jin Goo en el drama Missing You, fue el primer beso de ambos tanto el drama como en la vida real. * El día 22 de Febrero de 2016, se reportó que la joven actriz sufrió una lesión grave en su pierna mientras se encontraba grabando un comercial para la marca Thailand's Phuket, el resultado médico fue un esguince en su pierna, lo que la obligó a cancelar toda su agenda por dos semanas; debido a que no podía caminar, también se canceló sus promociones para la película Pure Love. * Dobló la famosa película Your Name para la versión coreana junto con el actor Ji Chang Wook. * El 31 de agosto del 2017, SidusHQ confirmó que la actriz dejo la empresa. Y no fue hasta el día 25 de diciembre que se anunció que Kim So Hyun firmo un contrato exclusivo con E&T Story Entertainment, una nueva agencia independiente en cooperación con Loen. Enlaces * Perfil (Daum) * Hancinema * Twitter * Weibo * Instagram * Fan cafe * Vlive Galería Kim So Hyun.jpg Kim So Hyun2.jpg Kim So Hyun3.jpg Kim So Hyun4.jpg Kim_So_Hyun5.jpg Kim So Hyun6.jpg Kim So Hyun7.jpg Kim So Hyun8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:E&T Story Entertainment Categoría:Kakao M Corporation